


Disney Erotica: The Little Mermaid

by DisnE



Series: Disney Erotica [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Incest, Kinky, Lactation, Lesbian, Other, Punishments, Rape, Same-sex, Tentacles, Torture, Toys, Zoophilia, enjoy, im just a sick fuck who wants to ruin disney for everyone, large tits, pretty much anything horrible you can think of, underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisnE/pseuds/DisnE
Summary: This is a retelling of Disney's the Little Mermaid story with 18 plus scenes. Do not read if you are not over 18, are faint of heart, or don't want Disney ruined for you.





	1. Ariel's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sick bastard that felt like ruining everyone's view about Disney starting with one movie at a time. My grammar is not very good, so if the warnings listed didn't scare you off, my writing might.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry about this story. You can always click away now.

King Triton road his shell chariot dragged by two dolphins to his place in the auditorium, while is trusted friend and advisor road his smaller shell dragged by two small fish to his post as the composure for the production being put on by his lovely and beautiful daughters. Triton took pride in all of his daughters. They were loyal, well behaved, beautiful, did everything he asked of them…except for one. His youngest daughter Ariel was not like the rest of her sisters. She was beautiful like her sisters, some may say she was even more so, but that was beside the point, Ariel was different in the way that most girls did not behave, she would always swim off and play around. She also had a horrible habit of going to the surface, where awful, human sailors killed her mother.

Triton had told her about the multiple dangers of going up there, but she rarely listened, so he would often have to punish her. At first, he would do what any other father would do and send her to her room, but as time went on and she grew up, she began to look more and more like her mother, which made him decide to change up how he did his punishments.

_Triton grabbed his daughter's arm in his grip. Ariel had gone to the surface again and had to be punished once again for her defiance. "Daddy? Are you sending me to my room again?" young Ariel asked her father._

_Triton looked down at her, "No, Ariel. From now on, I'm going to change your punishment to something else." Ariel looked at her father with a confused look on her face, but said no more._

_Triton brought his daughter to his room and threw her body onto the bed and closed his door with a slam. With a wave of his hand the room got encased in a light blue hue, which signaled he had made the room soundproof. Triton also made sure the windows and doors were locked before turning back to his daughter sitting on his bed._

_"Am I going to be sleeping with you tonight, daddy?" she asked innocently while getting comfortable on his bed. She happily grabbed a pillow and snuggled into it._

_Triton swam up to her and stroked her cheek with his hand. "Oh, you're going to be sleeping with daddy alright," he replied. Before Ariel knew what was happening, her dad quickly took off her seashells covering her chest and began to bite her nipples very hard. His teeth clasped around one of her small nipples as he licked at the tip at the same time. He reached for her other breast with a calloused hand and began to massage it, causing louder noises to come out of Ariel's mouth._

_"Ah! Daddy, that hurts," Ariel complained and squirmed in his hold. She wasn't sure what he was doing to her, but it made her feel weird._

_With every second that passed with him doing these things to her chest, an uncomfortable feeling began to build up in her lower tummy. A weird, wet feeling began to build up on a part in her tail that joined at her hips._

_As time passed in the same manner, the nubs on her chest were getting more sensitive with every bite and suck from her dad. Ariel tried to push her dad's face away from her reddening and swollen nipple with all her might, but with no result._

_Triton continued to suck and bite her nipples despite how red they were getting. He took the chance to look up at his young daughter "This is your punishment, Ariel, for going to the surface again. I'm not going to gentle with you," he said as he moved away from her nipples and began to lick and bite more of her white skin. Triton trailed bite marks down her body, claiming it for his own._

_Ariel squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away from his assaulting bites. "Daddy, please stop biting me," she cried as she tried to push at his head again to get his teeth away from her. "I don't like it."_

_Triton did not heed to his daughter,s cries, instead, he decided to trail lower until he found the mating hole on a mermaid. He first brushed against it using his thumb, which made a shiver run up Ariel's spine. Triton continued to rub until Ariel began screaming out and moaning. "Ah! Daddy, stop! There's a weird feeling that runs through me whenever you touch there!" Ariel told him. A thick liquid began to build up in that area as Triton continued to massage the hole with his thumb._

_Triton smiled at his little girl. "That feeling is pleasure, Ariel," he said gently, before lowering himself to her mating hole and began to stick his tongue inside, tasting the sweet, thick liquid his daughter was releasing. He couldn't let her precious juices go to waste, what kind of father would he be if he did?_

_He began to suck and lick her hole, making her pant and moan from the sensation of eating her out. Eventually, the stimulation was too much for Ariel to handle, causing her to cry out and release into her father's mouth_ _. He hungrily lapped up everything that came out as his daughter laid there still in a bit of a daze from her first orgasm._

_As he licked her clean, he lowered one of his hands to his waist and reached for his semi-hard cock that was slowly being revealed from within its scale sheath. He continued to lick her even once he got her cleaned up, causing her to moan and pant again after she got out of her post-orgasm haze. Triton began to stroke himself with his free hand as he listened to the sweet sounds coming out of his daughter._

_Once he was hard and his little girl was slowly getting wet again, he sat up so his cock was in full view._ _Ariel's eyes were still clouded from lust by her previous experience when she saw something poking out of her daddy that she had never seen before. She watched as her daddy swam closer to her with his thing sticking out. "Daddy, what is that?" she asked as she reached out and touched his penis without knowing how sensitive that part of his body was._

_Triton groaned from the contact of her soft hand. "It's daddy's 'pleasure area' and daddy wants you to lick it like what I did to you," he instructed between groans._

_Ariel looked up at her dad and tilted her head in confusion. "Lick it?"_

_Triton grabbed her head and shoved it closer to his cock. "Remember how great you felt when daddy licked your 'pleasure area'?" Ariel nodded. "Well, daddy wants to feel good too, so daddy would love it if his favorite little girl licked it," he said with a sweet, fatherly voice._

_Ariel nodded slowly before bringing her mouth close to his tip and began to lick at it like a lollipop. Triton gripped his daughter's hair as he groaned from her licks. She was still an amateur, but it's been so long since he had felt anything like this._

_Triton looked down as his daughter while petting her hair. "Daddy would also like it if you put it in your mouth, Ariel." Ariel again nodded slowly. She looked at the appendage with a bit of apprehension. It was so big. Could she really fit it in her mouth? Ariel gulped and slowly moved her mouth closer to his penis again and began to slowly take the tip of his penis into her small mouth. She wasn't old enough to take all of it in yet, but the stimulation was still amazing for Triton._

_Since Ariel was sucking on his dick too slowly, Triton grabbed the back of her head and began pumping it back and forth on his dick. Ariel wasn't ready for the sudden action and quickly began to choke on her daddy's cock. After several more pumps, Triton cried out and shot his seed into his daughter's mouth and quickly let go of her head._

_Once she was released, she began to cough the semen out of her mouth. "Daddy, it's so bitter," she complained while trying to wipe it away from her face._

_As she complained, Triton decided to ignore her and instead reach for her nipples again while she tried to clean off his semen from her face. He began to pinch and flick them until they were nice and perky again. "Daddy, aren't we done?" she asked, quickly getting tired from all of this stimulation she was not used to._

_"No, honey. You still have to be punished," Triton informed her. "And the next time I shoot the white stuff into your mouth, I will expect you to drink all of it as part of your punishment," he told her sternly._

_Ariel looked at him with a disgusted face. "But it's icky!"_

_Triton narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "If you don't, your punishment will be even longer," he said. Ariel gave Triton a look that made him think that she understood what he said. "Now, let's begin with your real punishment." Before she could protest, Triton grabbed his still-hard cock and pushed it against the opening in her tail._

_"What are you doing, daddy?" she questioned. Instead of answering her, Triton began to push into his daughter, causing her to scream out in pain._

_"Ahhhh! Daddy, stop! It hurts!" Ariel tried to push him away, but Triton was obviously too strong. Ariel was stuck in his arms as his dick was deep within her._

_Triton held her close and began to pet the top of her head. "Shh, it'll be OK. The first time always hurts the most. Just try to relax your muscles," he instructed while he stayed in the same position, letting her adjust. Ariel began to cry but tried to do what her daddy said. Ariel tried her best to relax, but it was hard when she felt so much pain in her tail-waist area._

_After he felt her relax a bit, Triton began to pull out slowly and thrust back in. The rhythm continued as he groaned and Ariel continued to make mewling sounds underneath him. Triton knew she was going to be tight, but this was better than he expected. She felt so amazing._

_She gripped his shoulders as he increased his pace. Since she was so small and young, with every push of his body, her body would rock against the bed. With several more thrusts, they both climaxed and were exhausted from their previous sex, but Triton wasn't done with her yet. Her punishment was he was going to do her until she passed out, and that's is exactly what he did. That night Triton continued to have sex with her until she passed out and even when she woke up again. Her cries for him to stop eventually turned into cries for him to thrust faster into her, which he happily did._

Since then, Ariel has been behaving pretty well, but here and there, she would begin to act up and disappear at random times, and every time she came back, she saw her father waiting for her and she already knew what was going to happen.

When she did behave well, Triton would also show her how amazing sex could feel and as time went on he's pretty sure Ariel began to enjoy it more and more. Some days she would swim to his room and ask if they could do it, and what kind of father would he be if he denied his little girl of a simple request?

As Ariel grew up, Triton noticed many things about his little girl that began to physically change. Ariel's breast grew much larger than her sisters and when Triton would suck on them, milk would start to come out even though she's supposed to have babies before that happened.

Triton was careful to make sure not to get her pregnant so he made it so no matter how much sex they had, Ariel would not have children unless she wanted to—this applied to future lovers as well.

Triton was jostled out of his thoughts when Sebastian instructed the orchestra to play the music. Triton smiled down at the stage as all of his daughters sang and danced beautifully. Today was Ariel's debut, so many people came to witness the youngest princess with their own eyes and also hear her sing. Out of all of her sisters, Ariel had the loveliest voice.

Ariel's clam began to open as everyone was watching closely, but once the clam opens all of the way, Triton got a look of anger on his face. Ariel was not there, she had forgotten about the concert. "Ariel!" Triton screamed for his daughter.

Unbeknownst to Ariel, who was happily swimming with her fish friend, Flounder, her dad was very upset with her and was going to pound her and be rough with her when she got back.


	2. Ariel's Milk and Juices

Ariel swam around the broken wreckage of ships, which littered the sea floor. She swam up to one of the sunken mast of one of the ships she had already explored to look around for anything new. She looked around and saw the light from the surface shine down on a beautifully broken ship some distance away.

"Ariel, wait for me!" Flounder shouted to the teen.

Ariel turned to her small fish friend. "Come on, Flounder. I just found a great ship we can explore."

Flounder swam up to her while breathing hard from having to swim so fast. "But I'm tired and hungry, Ariel," he complained.

Ariel hugged the small fish to her large breasts and began pet the top of Flounder's head. "I'll let you eat when we get to the ship, OK?" she said.

Flounder snuggled into her warm and soft boobs before perking up from her words. "OK!" he happily replied. He couldn't wait to finally eat. All of this swimming was making him really hungry.

The two of them swam their way to the ship and Ariel went through one of the portholes to get inside. Flounder tried to follow, but he was too large to fit though. Flounder called out for Ariel to help him. Ariel was already swimming off when she heard her friend's cry of distress. When she finally noticed her friend stuck in the window so she pulled at his fins until Flounder was able to pop inside.

"You all right?" she asked him. Flounder nodded his head. "OK, I promised you food." Ariel got comfortable on the wooden boards of the ship and took off her size G cup seashells and held up one of her boobs so that it was easier for Flounder to reach her already perky nipple.

Flounder excitedly swam towards her chest and took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck hungrily. Ariel moaned from the contact as white milk began to flow into Flounder's mouth. Flounder hummed with delight, causing more pleasure to rush through Ariel's body from the sudden increase in stimulation. "Ah! Flounder! That feels so good!" Ariel moaned and began to play with her other breast with one hand and her mating area with her other hand. The more pleasure Ariel felt, the more juices and milk she released.

Flounder continued to happily suck at the nipple as Ariel continued to stimulate herself, making more milk flow into Flounder's mouth. Flounder decided to help her by biting at her nipples, which seems to always make Ariel cry out with pleasure.

After Flounder was done with that nipple, he released it with a wet smack and licked his lips of any extra milk. He then moved to her other nipple, which made Ariel suddenly cry out even more since she wasn't expecting it. Ariel continued to knead her other breast with her hand while sticking a couple of fingers into her wet hole. "Ah, ah!" Ariel began to pant from her heightening arousal. As she continued to play with herself and Flounder continued to suck at her nipple, Ariel eventually climaxed with a cry.

Once she reached her climax, Flounder let go of her nipple and swam down to her wet mating hole which was already leaking some of her thick fluid. "Can I lick here, Ariel?" Flounder asked. All Ariel could do was nod her head slowly as she was still hazy from her pleasure spike. While Ariel's head of clearing up, she jolted her body again when she felt Flounder's tongue go inside her and lap at her juices.

"Oh, Flounder! Deeper!" she told him as she held his body closer to her hole. Flounder did what she said and put his whole mouth on her area and stuck his tongue deeper while thrusting in and out of her. With every thrust, Flounder got more of her juices to flow out, which he happily licked up. Eventually, Ariel cummed again and into his mouth, which he quickly licked up and swam up to her face while licking his lips.

"That was great, Ariel. Thanks!"

Ariel kissed the top of Flounder's head. "That felt great. I'm glad you're satisfied now," she replied while putting her seashell bra back on. "Now, let's go see what this ship has to offer." Ariel began to swim around with Flounder following closely.

This type of relationship developed a long time ago when Ariel first discovered she could produce milk from her breasts. At one point, there was so much coming out, Ariel didn't know what to do, so Flounder offered to help by sucking on them. As time went on, Flounder slowly became addicted to her taste and has continued to suck her breast ever since.

Whenever Flounder did suck her breasts, he noticed how much she would moan, and eventually he found out if he made her moan more, the more milk he would get out of her. As they continued to do this in private, Flounder also noted how juices began to flow out of a hole in her tail. At first, he wasn't sure what it was, it didn't look like milk, but it was flowing out of her as she felt more pleasure. Flounder decided to take a chance and began sucking at the hole. It was amazing how much she more she moaned from that one action. It seemed Flounder had found her pleasure area that was even better than her nipples. The taste of her juices was also amazing, he didn't know why, but Ariel's juices had the power to make someone addicted to it. He didn't know if all of the other princesses tasted this good or it was just Ariel.

Ariel and Flounder looked around for any human objects that could be added to her collection. Little did they know, there were two glowing yellow eyes that had seen their previous activities. The glowing yellows eyes were sending the image they were seeing to their leader, who was comfortable sitting in her seat watching Triton's pretty daughter play with herself and happily swimming around.

"What a lovely girl," she said softly, brushing her fingers along the teen's figure. "She can be a wonderful prize after I conquer the ocean." Ursula brushed one of her fingers against Ariel's wonderfully voluptuous boobs. Ever since a certain age, Ariel became famous for her wonderful chest, and it was a plus now that Ursula knew she could produce milk from them. "Oh, how I want to suck them so hard," she muttered while licking her lips. "I need to taste her."


	3. New Fun

Ariel happily swam around the wrecked ship with excitement. She swam into every room looking for something to add to her collection of human trinkets. She swam into another room and saw light coming through the many holes in the ship. The light shined down on a peculiar object. "What's this?" she asked herself as she swam up to the strange object and held it up to the light.

Flounder followed into the room a few minutes after her since he wasn't as good as swimming as her. "Huff, huff. What did you find, Ariel?" he asked while trying to catch his breath.

Ariel looked at the strange object. "I'm not exactly sure. It looks just like my father's penis, but it's not warm like how a mer-person feels," she replied while feeling the shaft of the object.

Flounder got closer and looked at the weird object. "What do you suppose you do with it?" he asked curiously.

Ariel continued to look at the object curiously before setting herself comfortably onto the floor. Flounder swam down to her with a confused look on his face. "Did you figure out something, Ariel?"

Ariel began to line up the object to her mating hole. "Since it looks just like my father's penis, maybe it's supposed to go here," she replied as she began to slowly shoving the object into her hole. Ariel groaned with satisfaction as the rubber object began to go into her inch by inch, slowly making her feel whole. "Ahh—ngh!" The object was finally all the way in her.

Flounder looked at her hole with amazement. "Wow! You put the whole thing in there!" he excitedly said while he watched her hand begin to pull and push the thing in and out of her. With every little noise that came out of her, Flounder began to get even more excited and decided to join in with the fun and swim to one of her breasts and take a nipple into his mouth again. He ate not that long ago, but her milk was too addicting to let it go to waste.

Ariel continued to fuck herself with the object as Flounder suck at her breasts. Ariel moaned loudly in the echoing rooms of the wrecked ship, her voice carrying through the waters surrounding them. Ever since her father has become so busy lately, he hasn't had the time to fuck her anymore. As she grew older, she knew what they did was probably not right, so she never mentioned it to her sisters or anyone in the kingdom. What they did was their dirty, little secret, and Ariel enjoyed every minute of it.

At first, the experience was very painful, but as they continued to do it and Ariel kept getting punished in the same manner, the pain eventually went away. Her punishment turned out not to be a punishment to her at all after some time. Nowadays she craved to have something inside of her. She felt so empty when there wasn't anything thrusting in and out of her sensitive hole. But now all of that will change since she found something that could possibly fill her when her father could not.

Ariel continued to thrust the rubber object into her, increasing her pace as she felt her climax coming. The penis created such lovely friction within her hole that she was quickly reaching her limit. It also helped that Flounder was really into sucking her nipples, which added wonderful stimulation within her body. When she was so close to cumming, she quickened her pace even more, causing her to constrict her muscles around the long shaft as her body finally climaxed from all of the stimulation.

Ariel lied down onto the worn wood with a happy satisfied smile on her face. She still hadn't taken the penis out of her, but that's because she liked how whole it made her feel. If there was a way she could swim around everywhere with this thing inside her, she would do it.

She gently moved her tail in a rhythmic fashion on the floor as she continued to enjoy her post-climax moment as Flounder continued to suck her. Ariel gently reached for her friend and set him onto her stomach, her nipple never leaving his mouth, as she relaxed on her back. When she moved her tail back and forth, the fake-penis inside of her continued to rub against her inner walls, creating nice friction within her. If only there was a way to keep the penis inside of her without it sticking out and showing everyone what she was into.

Ariel reached up and set a gentle hand on Flounder's head. "Flounder we should look around a bit more—ngh—we can't just stay here and—ugh!—do this all day," she tried to say between groans. Flounder knew her weak point was biting on her nipples, which he was happily doing. "F-Flounder! If you continued like that, you're going to make my nipples all big and swollen," Ariel complained as she continued to pant from the feeling. "My boobs are going to be even bigger."

Flounder eventually let go of her nipple and looked at his best friend. "Sorry, Ariel, it's just you taste so good, I just can't help myself." Ariel smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I understand," she said kindly. "Maybe when we get back to the grotto I will let you feed more."

Flounder beamed at her statement. "Really?"

Ariel put her shell bra back on. "If you promise to help me look for more humans things, then it's a definite yes." Ariel gave her little friend a wink.

Flounder gave her a salute with one of his fins. "Leave it to me!" Flounder quickly swam off to look for something new to find for Ariel with the promise of what's to come in his mind. Ariel watched her fish friend go and chuckled at his excitement. She then sat up and looked at the fake-penis still sticking out of her hole. Should she take it out? She didn't really want to, but it may be better if she did just encase they had to swim quickly, she didn't want it getting in the way.

With a reluctant sigh, she pulled the penis out of her, finally letting her juices flow out in small currents of cum. Ariel exhaled in contentment. It felt so good to release all her build up juices; the feeling sent a wave of relief over her body.

While her cum was flowing out of her, she didn't notice a sea slug resting on nearby rock poking out of the ship. The sea slug was jolted out of its sleep when a delicious smell reached its nose. The little creature opened its mouth to taste the water around it to see if it could identify the wonderful smell and where it was coming from. The creature began to swim in the direction of the smell and eventually came across a mermaid sitting in one of the many wrecked ships littering the area. The slug was confused on why a mermaid was all the way out here so far from her people, but its train of thought was interrupted when he noticed a stream of something was coming out of the mermaid's lower regions.

It quickly swam to the tail of the mermaid, who seemed to be resting alone in the broken room. The slug continued to taste the air to find the source of the smell and as the slug continued to follow the smell, it eventually realized that the source of the smell was coming from the hole in the mermaid.

That's weird. Out of all of the mermaids the slug has seen in its life, never has one smelled so good. The slug opened its mouth and began to taste the thick liquid coming out of the hole. Once the cum reached the tongue of the slug, something in it began to change, it didn't know what was happening, it just knew that it had to get more of whatever this mermaid was releasing. With one fell swoop, the slug latched its mouth onto her hole and began to suck and stick multiple long, thin tongues into her hole, tasting her walls. Why did this mermaid taste so good? The creature thought.

Ariel opened her eyes wide when she felt a weird feeling coming from her hole. She looked down to see a bright sea slug on her tail licking away at her private area. "W-what?" she questioned while watching the slug going to town on her mating hole. "What are you doing?" she asked it while it made her whole body spasm from the feel of the slug eating her out.

The slug unlatched its mouth from her tail. "I'm sorry, mermaid, but something coming out of you is making me want to lick it up. You taste so amazing," it replied before putting its mouth back onto her hole to resume its sucking.

Ariel wanted to make the thing stop, but at the same time, she wanted it to continue. "Y-you have to stop," she tried to say. "I-if you continue, I-I'm—" Ariel couldn't finish her sentence before her breast milk began to flood from inside her shell bra. "I-I'm going to leak out more milk."

As the slug ignored her and continued to do its business, a couple more sea slugs began to swim into the room, also enticed by the scent. At this point, Ariel's eyes were closed, trying to fight the feeling of having her hole get eaten out so hungrily, she didn't notice the two new slugs that swim into the room and began to make their way to her breast, which was already busting out of her bra.

The new slugs followed the tail of milk her nipples were releasing before they also latched themselves onto her nipples, one for each of them, and begin to suck. "Ah!" Ariel cried out while feeling something latch onto her chest. She opens her eyes to see two new slugs sucking at her chest. "P-please s-stop," she pleaded. "I h-have to get going now, everyone." The slugs ignored her cries.

With unseen tears coming from her eyes from being over stimulated, she tried her best to put the rubber object into her bag while trying to swim and find Flounder. As she swam, she could feel the tongues of the slugs rubbing against her walls and her breasts. The slugs ate away at her juices, but by constantly making her cum, there was no end to their sucking.

Ariel didn't want to be rough and rip the poor creatures off because she knew if she wasn't careful she could hurt the little guys, and as the princess of the sea, she wasn't willing to hurt any sea creature.

Once she was able to find Flounder, she quickly swam to him and grabbed his small, fish body. "Oh, Flounder, you—mnh—have to help—umnh—me," she said in-between her moans. "These slugs keep sucking my juices and I can't get them to stop."

Flounder swam to the slugs and looked at how they were really latched onto her, showing no signs of letting go. "Maybe you just have to wait until they finish and let you go willingly," he stated.

Ariel's body twisted and twitched where she floated in the water. The constant stimulation is making her body shake with pleasure. "I don't think I-I can wait that l-long. They're making me c-cum so much," she said as she tried to withstand the pleasure filling her body. "Aaagh!" With another cry, Ariel orgasmed yet again, but the slugs still continued to suck with vigor. It seems that was just the beginning of Ariel's long and _very_ wet day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-3 were already written and prepared for updates, so the updates were pretty quick, but the next chapter updates will most likely take a lot more time since I haven't even started writing the next one yet.


	4. Problem Solved

Flounder swam in front of his mermaid friend who was having some difficulty swimming due to the extra baggage attached to her tail and the constant stimulation that was clouding her mind, making it hard to focus on where she was swimming. Since Ariel needed help getting the slugs off of her, they were currently headed to the one bird they knew who probably knew how to fix her problem.

“Are we al-almost there?” Ariel asked her friend in between her pants and moans.

“Almost! Hang in there, Ariel,” Flounder encouraged as they continued to swim to the surface to the rock they knew their friend was waiting. The two of them continued to swim until they reached the surface quite a distance away from the rock the seagull liked to perch on. “Scuttle!” he called out before helping Ariel swim the rest of the way to the rock. “Ariel needs your help with a little problem of hers.”

Scuttle rubbed the bottom of his beak. “Problem, you say? Let me check it out.” He took out a random anchor and dropped it from the makeshift seat made from a broken crow’s nest of a ship. Since the crow’s nest was lodged into rocks on top of a boulder, the anchor only dropped a few feet before hitting the boulder underneath while dragging the seagull, who had caught his foot in the rope, down with it. Flounder shook his head at the stupid display from the seagull.

Like always, Scuttle was easily able to recover from his drop onto his face and quickly ran to see what was wrong with Ariel. “Now what seems to be the problem here?” he asked her, only looking closely at her face since the rest of her was still hidden underneath the water.

Flounder splashed the seagull with seawater. “It’s not her face, idiot.” Flounder turned to Ariel. “Ariel, you need to show him the problem.”

Ariel nodded her head, not being able to give him a verbal reply from trying to suppress her moans by biting her bottom lip. With a bit of effort, she pushed against the top of the builder to lift the top of her body high enough for the seagull to see the slugs on her chest before dropping back down into the water, moaning as the slugs latched on harder to her nipples from the sudden force of the drop.

“Oh, I see…” Scuttle rubbed the underside of his beak again in thought. “You seem to have some suckers attached to you and you’re not sure on how to get them off right?”

“Flounder nodded. “That’s right. We were adventuring in another broken ship to look for more things to add to her collection and at one point I swam in front of Ariel and didn’t realize she had stayed behind, and the next thing I know she was calling my name saying she couldn't get these slugs off.”

“Hm… Well since they’re sea creatures, maybe she could dry them enough so that they will let go and then she can put them back in the water and let them swim home,” he suggested.

“I guess that could work,” Flounder replied before turning to Ariel. “Come on, Ariel, lay down on this boulder and let the sun dry the slugs out a bit.” He tapped his fin against the rock to emphasize his statement.

Ariel nodded and pulled herself onto the boulder, making sure to be careful not to accidentally squash the little creatures on her. Once she was comfortably lying on her back, she let the sun do its magic as she relaxed in that position for awhile.

After some time had passed with both of her friends waiting, the sea slugs finally could not take the heat anymore and released the mermaid from their hold. When Ariel felt the slugs let go of her and retract their tongues from inside of her, she easily peeled the slugs off one by one before dropping them back into the ocean before they dried out completely. Since they hadn’t completely dried out, the slugs will survive and can go back to wherever they came from.

Once the slugs were off, Ariel leaned back against the rock and let out a breath of relief now that she could finally stop moaning from the constant stimulation. She looked down and saw the areas where the slugs had latched onto were pink and swollen from their previous activities. She saw juices leaking out of all three of her holes as her body continued to produce more juices and milk even though the stimulation has stopped. She also saw how her mating hole twitched with anticipation, wanting something larger inside of her than the small tentacle tongues of the slug that was sucking there. The multiple slippery tongues were able to get deep inside of her, which felt really good, but they didn’t make her feel full like how her father’s penis would.

Ariel’s thoughts began to travel to how her father’s monstrous cock looked, remembering every curve and vein that had been inside of her multiple times. She began to pant as she continued to think about how good her father would feel inside of her right now. She thought with all of the stimulation the slugs had provided she would be tired of being so horny for at least the rest of the day, but instead, it just made her insides hot and wanting more.

She wanted her father’s penis right now.

She watched as the sun was low in the sky, showing that it was definitely late in the day, which also meant that her father was going to be upset at her for missing her curfew again. Ariel licked her lips thinking about how furious her father was going to be with her knowing whenever he was mad, he usually punished her with hard and rough sex. Every time she ever made him angry, he would pound into her until she became raw in her hole. Usually, after a while, her hole would start to hurt from the constant abuse from a large penis, but right now, Ariel couldn’t wait to have it inside of her.

She sat up and fished her shell bra from her bag and quickly put it over her still-sensitive and milking nipples. “Come, Flounder, I’m late to get home. Father isn’t going to be happy with me,” she said, barely hiding her excitement to experience her punishment. She turned to Scuttle and thanked him for his help before diving under the water and began swimming home, her hole twitching with the same excitement and anticipation Ariel felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as hot and sexy as hoped, but next chapter will most definitely be better.
> 
> Hope to post the next chap in a day or two. See you then, you sick fucks!


	5. Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised, here's the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy reading it, you sick fucks.

Ariel swam in the direction of the castle, but before going to her father’s bedroom where she knew he was waiting, she turned to her friend. “Flounder, I’m most likely going to get punished for being late home and I don’t want you to get in trouble with me, so please take my bag and go to the hideout, OK?” she asked him.

Flounder nodded. “Alright, Ariel,” he replied before getting a worried look on his face. “But will you be OK?” he asked her nuzzling her chest with his face.

Ariel smiled down at her friend and pat him on his head. “I’ll be fine, Flounder. It’s just a bit of punishment.”

“If you say so…” he replied, still unsure about her safety. “I guess I’ll see you later, Ariel.” Flounder bid her goodbye and began to swim away as Ariel waved him off with a smile. She felt bad for not telling him exactly what her punishment was, but her daddy always told her to keep whatever they did a secret, so she’ll have to continue to let Flounder think her punishment was a smack across her face or something.  

With an excited giggle for her punishment-to-come, she began to swim towards her father’s room. As she got closer, she composed herself and began to put on a nervous face like she always had whenever she got punished. Usually, she was nervous for her punishment, but today it was different. She felt no nervousness, just excitement.

When she opened the door, she could already feel the familiar energy of the silence magic her father always encase the room in before having their activities. She slowly swam inside, looking everywhere for her father, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Daddy..?” she nervously called out, knowing he was somewhere in the room.

She jumped as the door behind her slammed shut, making her turn around quickly to see a very angry father. “D-daddy.” She bowed to him like her sisters always did to show him respect. “I’m very sorry for being back late,” she tried to apologize.

Triton ignored her apology. “Ariel, what have I told you about wearing your bra in this room.”

Ariel’s head was still pointed to the ground. “That I wasn’t allowed to,” she replied as she reached behind her to unstrap her large seashell bra before letting it float down to the floor.

Triton swam slowly to her and grabbed one of her breasts roughly and began kneading it with a bit too much force. “That’s better,” he replied with no warmth to his voice. “Make sure you don’t make that same mistake again, Ariel,” he said harshly, his tone warning her not to do it again or there would be even more punishment added.

Ariel moaned despite the harsh treatment of her boobs under her father’s calloused hands. “Ugh! Daddy!” She began to push at his fist as some of his grips were rougher than usual. “Unngh.”

With no effort on his part, Triton began to push Ariel down onto his bed with her breast, which he knew didn’t feel entirely good for her, but nonetheless, his beautiful slut of a daughter continued to moan under his touch. He did not plan to punish her lightly today since she had been late twice today: one was the concert and the other was missing her curfew. He used his other hand to pinch the nipple of her free breast really hard. She cried out from the sudden sting that shot through her body since her nipples were super sensitive.

Triton wanted to get to the good part, so he quickly released his hidden half-hard penis from his scales and quickly turned Ariel around so that her face was up against his crotch. Without having to even say anything, Ariel eagerly took his penis into her mouth, sucking and slurping as if it was the tastiest food in the world. Triton moaned as he fisted his hand into her hair and began forcefully pushing her head back and forth on his dick, getting himself off using her mouth, not even caring if the sensation was uncomfortable and was probably hurting his daughter a bit from the force he was using.

He continued to enjoy every second as her tongue would travel up the vein of his penis before circling on the head and going back down his shaft. He thrust into her mouth with increasing speed, his tip hitting the back of her throat every time as she tried to brace herself using her hands to steady her body on his hips. Her gripped tightened on his hips as he got close to cumming and his penis grew a bit before releasing a massive load into her tiny mouth.

He panted and watched as she drank his semen and continued to suck his penis dry. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes and opened her mouth to show him his cum before swallowing all of it in one gulp. After she had swallowed the whole thing, she looked up at him with a huge smile, showing she actually enjoyed it before going back to lick and clean his still-hard penis with her tongue.

Now that wouldn’t do. This was her punishment, and he was going to make sure she didn’t forget that. There wasn’t supposed to be any enjoyment she should feel.

He quickly pulled her away from his dick and pushed her back down onto her back before shoving his rock-hard penis inside of her. Despite ejaculating not that long ago, his penis was still standing and ready for action. Since there was no warning to his actions, Ariel screamed out from suddenly being filled full in less than a second. Since this _was_ her punishment, he didn’t prepare her with smaller objects like his fingers, which is something he would’ve done if he was in a better mood, instead, he began to thrust hard into her without waiting for her to adjust to his monstrous size.

“AH! Daddy! D-Daddy p-pl—AUGH!” Triton thrust into her extra hard to make her stop talking.

“Now, Ariel!—Ughn—You know there’s no pleading—Unnh—during your punishment,” he said in between hard thrusts into her hole.

For awhile, Ariel continued to scream from the roughness, but eventually her screaming began to be screams of pleasure mixed with all of the pain. There was no doubt it still hurt from the force Triton was using to destroy her hole, but she had come to enjoy a little of the rough sex they have once in awhile.

She gripped the sheets underneath her as her tail wrapped around his, trying to deepen their connection even more. As time passed, Triton increased his pace and roughness, surely making her insides raw even though this was still the beginning of her punishment.

Her screams and moans began to get lost in her mind as her body continued to rock back and forth against the bed. She didn't know if the constant pain had not allowed her to cum, or if the pleasure of having something make her feel so full had made her come several times without her knowing it, either way, she knew this was just the beginning of her night.

Triton continued to thrust inside of his daughter, not showing any signs of stopping. He had already came a couple of times in her already as he saw some of his semen leak out of her hole every time he pulled out of her before pushing right back in.

He turned to the beautiful face of his daughter which was twisted in pain from his rough sex. He smiled darkly as he shut her screams by placing his mouth on top of hers and quickly shoved his tongue inside, tasting the walls of her mouth and battling her tongue in a fight they both already knew the victor to. His tongue ran over every part of her moist cavern as he tasted every inch of her. He felt as her arms wrapped around his neck to bring his face closer to hers as she began to move away from his mouth and began to lick everywhere on his face like the whore she was. She continued to kiss and lick trails down his neck before reaching one of his nipples and began sucking on them. She knew he couldn’t produce any milk like she does, but she still eagerly licked and sucked like it was the sweetest thing in the world. She knew to make sure to pleasure him equally, so she quickly moved to his other nipple to give it an equal amount of attention.

With his daughter working on his nipples and him still thrusting in and out of her, Triton came in her yet again, momentarily stopping her actions from feeling herself be filled again. He watched as her mouth hung open in a silent scream of ecstasy as she felt his hot fluids fill her hole, making her cum in the process.

Once she had came and exhausted herself from their constant rough activities, her tail gave away and unwrapped itself from his. She leaned back onto his soft sea sponge pillows as she panted from their fast paced activities.

Despite seeing her tired state, Triton wasn’t done with her yet. He reached over to grab his triton and cast some magic on Ariel’s tail. In a matter of seconds, her tail split into two thinner tails, transferring her mating hole in between her legs. Ariel was so tired that she couldn’t react to the sudden change, and since it didn’t hurt her in any way so she let it happen.

After the task was done, he set his triton to the side before picking up his exhausted daughter and setting her body on top of his tail. He made himself comfortable before aiming his penis towards her hole with her two tails on either side of his tail. With one swift move, he shoved his penis into her again, causing her to jolt and cry out from the sudden invasion of her hole again.

He held her by the waist as he forced her to bounce up and down on him. Ariel gripped his shoulders as she rode on her dad’s cock. It felt weird to have two tails, but at the same time, it made it easier to have sex in different positions. She was having a hard time keeping up the pace of the incredibly fast sex so it was a good thing that her father was doing most of the work lifting her up and down onto his penis.

She let him have his way with her body as he fucked her fast and hard and in different positions. At one point he had shoved her face into the bed with her ass in the air and he plowed into her from behind, rocking her body and rubbing her cheek into the sheets. At some point, he used some of his powers so that his cum couldn’t leave her body so now her lower abdomen was swollen from all of his collected cum. As he thrust into her, she felt his cum inside of her slosh around as his penis stirred it up until he came again, adding more inside of her. She knew he had put a spell on her so that she wouldn’t get pregnant if she didn’t want to, but having all of his cum inside of her made her feel as if she was pregnant with his baby already.

She cried out into the sheets as an extra hard thrust hit deep within her before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in at full force. She continued to moan and scream as her father slapped her ass in rhythm to his thrusts. Oh, what a masochistic whore she was turning into.

They continued their activities for the rest of the night and even a bit into the next day, her father never stopping his cruel pace until the very end. Once he was done with her punishment, he ejaculated one more time before pulling out of her, his penis finally flaccid and satisfied.

Once he was out of his daughter’s hole, he neatly tucked away his penis into his scales and continued to admire his drooling daughter, lust still clearing evident on her face with her ass still in the air and a bit of his cum leaking out of her hole. He watched with satisfaction with how large her abdomen had gotten from all of his cum, and with an evil smirk, he snapped his fingers to release the cum spell on her which allowed all of the semen from inside of Ariel to pour out like a waterfall.

Ariel jolted up slightly from feeling the wonderful sensation of release as she poured everything onto the bed, her mouth hanging open with ecstasy. She moaned as her insides emptied at an incredible rate, making her feel as if she could cum for days. Once the waterfall was done, she fell back down onto the bed full of cum and laid there, happily exhausted from their previous activities.

Triton smoothed out his hair and made himself presentable to go back to his throne. “We’re finished with your punishment. Make sure not to break the rules again, or next time I’ll make your punishment even longer and even worse than last night,” he told her limp body before leaving the room, not even waiting for her reply (if she even could in her current state). He left with a quite shut to his door before swimming back to his throne room.

Ariel had heard her father’s warning, but her many hours of screaming and moaning had made her unable to respond back. But at the moment, she was still high from the wonderful feeling of all of that cum coming out of her that she was too satisfied to even care.

Her punishments were rough and made her really sore afterward, but Ariel couldn’t deny that she was starting to like having rough sex more and more. After some time, her tail reverted back to her old singular tail as she began to fall asleep on the cum from her exhaustion. With the last of her energy, she lifted her hand, which was covered in her father’s semen, and put her fingers into her mouth and began sucking the taste of her father from them as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Meeting With Seamen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like BJ's under the table?

The next time Ariel woke up, the surface of the water seen outside of the window of her father’s room was darker compared to when she had first gone to sleep. This told her it was much later in the day from when her father had first left, which probably meant he was going to be back soon. 

After a minute of just laying there with her lower body throbbing and aching from her previous activities, she tried to sit up on her father’s bed with a bit of difficulty due to her sore body. She groaned as her body ached from the many hours of unrelenting sex with her father from the previous day. She looked down at her body and saw that most of her father’s cum has dissipated into the surrounding waters, but some of it was still left on her body. Ariel lifted her hand and tried her best to wash away the cum with the water around her but quickly gave up when it caused her too much pain to move.

She wanted to get over the throbbing pain so that she could meet up with Flounder at her grotto, but before she could, the door to the bedroom slammed open with her father swimming at the doorway.

“So you’re still here,” he said, before swimming inside and shutting his door behind him.

Ariel tried to sit up straighter and make herself seem presentable. “Welcome back, daddy,” she greeted him. “I only woke up a few minutes ago and was about to take my leave.” She pulled her body up and tested out her fin to see if it was able to move.

Triton held out his hand to signal for Ariel to stop. “There’s no need.” Ariel stopped what she was doing to look at her father. “There’s an important meeting soon and I’m going to need you to help me,” he stated.

Ariel gave him a confused look. “Daddy, you know I can’t help with official affairs. I’m not knowledgeable on any of that,” she replied.

Triton turned his body to face the door. “Don’t worry, your task won’t be requiring you to speak,” he told her. “Follow me.” Ariel was still confused, but not wanting to disobey her father even more, she tried her best to swim after him even though her pace was much slower than his. 

He brought her to the conference hall where a long covered table stood in the middle of the room. “I will be sitting at the end with the other councilmen sitting on the sides,” he told her pointing to where he was going to sit.

“What did you need me to do, then?” she asked.

Triton swam to his position at the table, getting comfortable in his seat. “I’ve been terribly stressed today from being King and from the lack of sleep, so you, my dear daughter, will be helping me relief the stress from today by sucking me off the whole time the meeting is going on.”

Ariel’s eyes grew wide. “B-but the meeting is really long,” she pointed out, knowing a conference meeting could drag on for hours.

“And that’s why I’m going to have you entertain me while I participate in this mundane meeting,” her father simply responded, showing no signs to let her leave.

With a reluctant sigh, Ariel swam to her father who lifted up the covering of the table to signal her to get underneath. Usually, she wouldn’t mind sucking her father off, but she was still in pain from earlier and didn’t really feel like having her jaw aching for the next week. Once she was comfortable under the table, she began to uncover her father’s penis from his scale.

“Oh, also,” he began to say. She looked up at him from her position. “Try not to make too much sound. We won’t want the other’s hearing you and seeing you in this position, now do we?” Ariel shook her head. She loved having sex with her father, but if someone caught her then she wouldn’t be able to have sex with him anymore, and she didn’t want that at all.

With a tug on his flaccid penis, Ariel was able to easily tug it out of his scales and began to rub the length of it with her delicate hands. She heard her father sigh with content as she continued to massage his penis in her hands. She flinched a bit when she heard her father’s advisor say that the council members were here. Her hands began to shake a bit from the fear of being caught in such a situation, but also a bit of excitement knowing she  _ could _ be caught. She began to take her father’s hardened dick into her mouth as the council members began to file into the room.

She heard her father groan softly from her skilled tongue running along his penis and she couldn’t help but smile because she was the one making him feel this way. She heard him greet the members as they pulled out their chairs and sat down, chatting merrily, clueless about what was happening underneath.

Ariel continued to suck and slurp softly as a random merman went up to talk to the rest of the council about the affairs in Atlantica. The man’s random babbling was lost to her soft slurps as she licked from the base of the penis to the tip, sucking at the head and circling the hole before licking back down. Ariel would take breaks from sucking and continued to move one of her hands up and down the shaft as the other hand would massage his balls.

Ariel moved her mouth close to her father’s nutsacks and placed one in her mouth before releasing it and repeating the action. She would lightly tug at the skin of the sack with her soft lips. She continued to lick hungrily at his balls when she felt a strong hand on her head and began to run gently through her hair. Thinking he was pleased with what she was doing, Ariel continued to lick and suck at her father’s sacks until she moved back to the head of the penis.

She smiled as she saw thick liquid began to leak out from the hole at the top. Not wanting to lose even a little bit of his pre-cum, Ariel quickly put her lips over the hole and began to flick her tongue out to lap at the salty fluids coming out. She hadn’t eaten anything that day since she had slept most of the day away, so the salty fluid tasted amazing to her hungry mouth.

The hand on her head put more force onto her head, signaling for her to put more of his penis in her mouth. With a soft hum and a smile, she shoved more of it into her mouth, relaxing her throat so that she could fit most of it inside her. Putting as much of his penis as she could into her mouth, she pulled back and released the penis except the head and then deep-throated him again. She continued in this manner before increasing her pace as her throat and mouth got used to his size. As her father began to reach his climax, the force on her head increased, wanting her to suck faster.

After a few more good sucks, Ariel felt her father twitch before cumming down her throat. A waterfall of cum came out of his penis as she continued to suck him off as he continued to ejaculate. Once the flow of semen had decreased, Ariel pulled back a bit to swallow what she had in her mouth before going back to lick at the head and suck whatever was left. Her father would always enjoy whenever she would suck him through his climax, milking him of his semen.

After Triton’s massive climax, his penis seemed satisfied and became half-flaccid and dropped down into his lap. Ariel decided to relax her head against his lap and put the flaccid penis into her mouth as she started to suck gently and massage his balls with her other hand. As time went on and her father continued to get hard over and over again, Ariel would suck and suck until her mouth was sore and her throat ached from being penetrated with such a large object.

After what seemed like forever, the council members bid each other goodbye and left the room, leaving Ariel with her father in the quiet room. Once the members had left, Ariel tiredly released the hard penis from her mouth so that she could finally swim from under the table. “Am I done, daddy?” she asked him tiredly, her voice hoarse from constantly sucking and deep-throating.

“Not yet, sweety. As you can see, I’m still hard,” he replied, thrusting his hip out a bit to emphasize his large, throbbing cock.

Ariel rubbed her cheeks. “But I’m so tired. I don’t think I can suck anymore,” she moaned out.

Triton grabbed her wrist from her cheek and moved her over the table before having her lay down. “I don’t need you to suck anymore since the other mermen are gone,” he simply stated before rubbing at her slit again, getting soft groaning noises from her.

He shoved his fingers into her mating hole, feeling how tender she still was from their previous activities. Ariel groaned a bit more from the pain of having her hole invaded again, but let her father continued to prepare her for what she knew was going to come.

Triton continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her while scissoring and curling his digits occasionally to feel around inside his daughter. He knew she was still recovering from his harsh treatment from yesterday, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from having a good time with her body.

Once he thought he had prepared her enough, Triton grabbed his penis and lined it up with her hole before slowly pushing into her. Ariel groaned and bit her lip to keep her from shouting from the large intrusion. Usually, his size wouldn’t bother her too much since she was used to it, but since she was still aching from earlier, with every inch that went inside of her, little electric shocks ran up her spine as it stung to have his large penis penetrate her again.

After getting his whole penis inside of his daughter, Triton waited for her to get used to his size as he continued to enjoy her warmth around his member. He loved being connected to her like this, as if she could never run away. His precious youngest daughter: so beautiful, so sweet…

Once he deemed her ready, he began to move; he pulled his penis mostly out before slamming back into her again. To keep herself from screaming from the pain, Ariel grabbed onto her father and began to bite his shoulder to keep her voice quiet. Triton rocked the table as he continued to pound his into his daughter. Thrust after thrust, Triton eventually began to speed up his pace as he felt his climax coming. With a few more hard thrusts into her small body, he shot a massive load into her as Ariel moaned from cumming as well. As he climaxed, Triton continued to give small thrusts into her hole, mixing his semen with her cum inside of her.

After he was done, he pulled out of her and tucked his flaccid penis back into his scales. “Don’t let anything leak out or else someone will question why you have semen coming from your hole,” he instructed his daughter.

Ariel nodded as she used one of her hands to cover her mating hole, which was already leaking white fluids from it. With one hand covering her hole, Ariel swam out of the conference room, making sure no one saw her as she swam out of the castle and into a secluded area before releasing her hand and letting the semen flow out of her. She sighed with content as she released herself of the hot liquid from inside her. The hot stream of cum flowed out into her surroundings as she moaned with satisfaction.


End file.
